


Hands

by SamSnak



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSnak/pseuds/SamSnak
Summary: Short work. Set during Mass Effect 3, right after Kaidan rejoins the crew.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Руки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641217) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



The two of them started fucking again as soon as Kaidan rejoined the  _ Normandy.  _ It wasn’t something he intended to happen. It was one of the reasons he wanted Kaidan back, certainly, but getting him back into his bed, hearing him moan his name as he brought him to orgasm, that wasn’t something he was expecting quite so soon. 

Kaidan was outside of his cabin the first night he was back, “Just wanted to see how you were doing, Shepard,” he’d said. On the surface, it was an innocent inquiry from one friend to another, but Shepard knew that glint in his eye. That wicked grin. The fact that the top button of his uniform was left undone, the smooth skin underneath peaking out and begging to be touched. 

So it wasn’t a surprise when minutes later, he was kissing his way down Kaidan’s abdomen, dipping his tongue into the dark recesses in the planes of his stomach on his way down. The way the other man thrusts into his mouth when he swallows him down is familiar, and the taste on the back of his tongue is a comfort. He always loved pleasuring Kaidan. The deep, breathless moans are hot but nothing compared to the feeling of watching him come undone, seeing him unravel under his hands and mouth. 

Then they were moving together, thrusting against and into one another, holding each other close and whispering each other’s names like a prayer. Kaidan was seated on his lap, his legs spread obscenely wide just to take his length deeper, and moaning into his mouth, fast and desperate pleas to  _ make me come  _ that Shepard drank down as he thrust into the warm body above him.

Shepard would do anything for that man, so he wrapped a hand around the insistent cock pressed into his stomach and brought Kaidan to a breathless climax. And, god, was it sweet, when he started to reach his own satisfaction, the pleasure building from the base of his spine and growing, hot and impatient and  _ so good.  _

The whole encounter was a surprise, but Shepard wasn’t complaining. The warm weight of Kaidan in his arms when he woke up the next morning helped him get through. It made the black thoughts a little less dark and the impossible decisions a little easier.  _ It’s all for Kaidan,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Oraka has to die. One old turian for an army of ruthless mercenaries to fight the reapers. Evacuate the commandos, leave the civilians. Easy math.  _

Those decisions were the ones he hid from Kaidan. They were his own burden to bear. Those decisions are what he was thinking about, up late by himself at night, when Kaidan would kiss his neck and ask him to come back to bed, “You need to rest,” he’d purr against his skin. 

The ruthless calculus of war was familiar to him. He was an expert on it, at that point, and he made the hard decisions so no one else had to. His own hands were covered in the blood of thousands so that others’ could stay clean. 


End file.
